Big Mac's Special Somepony
by Sideline Witness
Summary: Pinkie Pie was almost exactly what he wanted, except... there was something else. Yes, he wanted a fun pony who keep a conversation going even if their special somepony was quiet as a mouse through it all. Of course somepony like Pinkie was ideal! - but not Pinkie. An image came into his mind at that moment. Would he really rather have Cheese Sandwich than Pinkie? *MAC AND CHEESE*
1. Chapter 1

Big Macintosh sat in his room, hoofing at his bedsheets with a frown on his face. His eyes were half-shut, and his movements were slow. Applejack stood in the door. She watched as he rolled over on to his back, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Somethin' wrong, Big Macintosh?" she asked as she stepped into his room, careful where she stepped.

The answer she received took a while. "...Naw."

Shaking her head, she sat at the edge of his bed. Gently, she hoofed his shoulder. "C'mon, now, Big Mac. Ya know if anything's up, ya kin tall to ol' Applejack 'bout it. I tell'd it to Apple Bloom, an' I tell'd it to you. Now, whut's up?"

Her brother took a sharp breath through his nostrils. He parted his lips slightly. "Ah just feel a liddle..." mumbled Macintosh. Silence fell. The crimson pony would not finish his sentence.

"Lonesome, Big Mac?" asked Applejack, smiling at him careful to not send the wrong message. After all, Big Mac was a sensitive stallion - easily brought to the edge of tears.

"...Eeyup," strained Mac, staring quietly at his little sister. "Real lonesome."

"And whah's that?" Applejack wrapped her front leg around Big Mac's shoulder. "Ya got all yer family on this here ranch, big brother. Ya got no need for feelin' lonesome. If ye're down, then we's gotta help you get back up. Jes' remember we're always there for ya."

"AJ." How fast he called her name startled Applejack. "I know I got family. Know I got friends, too."

Usually, Big Mac would sit quietly. What could have been important enough that he would say it to her without being asked? "So, whataya want, then?" she asked.

"...I ain't got no special somepony," answered Macintosh, looking away. "Ah mean- got my hooves on Cheerilee fer a while, but that only happened cus of them silly li'l fillies. And ah din't really like 'er that way in the first place."

"How 'bout Torch or Rarity? You's in the Ponytones with them little mares, you oughtta have plenty a' time to get to know 'em," suggested Applejack in an attempt to be helpful for Big Mac.

Big Mac shook his head. "Ahm pretty sure Torch Song's got Toe-Tapper. And Rarity just ain't right for a pony like me, ah been raised on a farm and she been makin' pretty dresses all 'er life."

"...Yeah, it don't fit, do it?" asked Applejack, rubbing her head. "Well, Fluttershy's always an option, or Twilight."

"Don't think Twilight cares too much fer a special somepony," Big Mac sighed, looking down. "And Fluttershy's just too... shy. Couldn't get near 'er. Plus, I'm too shy, she's too shy - ain't gonna work. Nobody ever gonna talk, sis."

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack realised it was a bad suggestion when Big Mac backed into his bed. No, obviously the athletics Rainbow Dash possessed were intimidating for someone like Big Mac. But... She could only think of one more mare off the top of her head. "Well, dayum... I got one more mare to tell you 'bout, but t'be hones', I d'no if there's anything more crazy than suggesting this." AJ took a deep breath. "She's a basket case and silly as a filly, but... what 'bout Pinkie Pie?"

The stallion thought. Pinkie Pie was almost exactly what he wanted, except... there was something else. Yes, he wanted a fun pony who keep a conversation going even if their special somepony was quiet as a mouse through it all. Only that type of pony would be appropriate for somepony like him, after all. Parties were fine, but whenever he attended one, he wouldn't dare talk to anypony and nopony came up to him, he was so quiet. Should his special somepony throw and plan parties, he might end up having more fun at the events. Of course somepony like Pinkie was ideal! - but not Pinkie. An image came into his mind at that moment. One of somepony who was like, but wasn't Pinkie. Somepony he knew. And somepony he knew Applejack knew. "...Eeyup. Would ya set me up with Pinkie Pie, sis?" he asked, attempting to hide who had appeared in his thoughts when thinking of the ideal special somepony. No, he couldn't tell Applejack. He couldn't tell anypony.

"Seems a bit crazy, doesn't it?" asked Applejack, laughing. "But when ah really think about it, you and Pinkie are a good match. Sure, ah can set you two up - she ain't one to be unfriendly to nopony."

Big Mac forced a smile as he watched AJ leave the room. Although as soon as she left, the corners of his mouth dropped down. Had he really thought of who he thought he had as a special somepony?

Was he really thinking he would rather have Cheese Sandwich than Pinkie Pie?


	2. Chapter 2

He took a deep breath. Noon was approaching, and as was Pinkie. The date Applejack had set up for them felt... weird. Just weird. A table with a cloth over it and an apple pie laid out in the middle sat in front of him. Although he knew a date wasn't just a friendly occasion, how romantic it was bothered him. Even if it wasn't so fancy, the fact was he was seeing Pinkie Pie. That felt strange enough for him. Again, he thought of Cheese, and how it wouldn't feel as weird with him. He shook his head. Pinkie Pie was almost ideal. Big Mac shouldn't have been thinking of anyone else.

Interrupting his thoughts, he saw Pinkie hopping excitedly toward him. She had a big grin on her face, but Big Mac just couldn't smile. Still, seeing her relieved him a bit; she looked like she was more ready to talk as friends than to have a date. "Big Macintosh!" she yelled as she ran up to him and sat by the table. "How you doing?"

"Mm, fine," answered Big Mac, looking down at her.

"Oh! But don't you wanna be doing _better_ than fine, Big Mac?" she questioned, walking around the table to him and seeing his frown. "C'mon, smile, smile! Sure your smile looks amazing!"

Mac couldn't bring the corners of his mouth up, though he tried. When he managed to smile, it looked awkward and forced.

Pinkie's ears fell down, and her eyes closed a bit. "Aw... You OK, Big Mac?" she asked. The stallion couldn't answer, but stared at the ground hopelessly. He sniffled. "Are you still upset about the turkey call? I am _so sorry_ if you're still upset about the turkey call! I didn't mean to upset you!" When Big Mac shook his head, she stood and trotted a step toward him. "Pinkie's here for you, no matter what it is."

Slowly, he looked up at her. "...Fer real?" he muttered.

"For really, really, really real. Pinkie Pie never turns her back on a friend, because as long as my friends aren't smiling I'm not smiling," answered Pinkie with a frown. "Applejack told me you were feeling lonely because you didn't have a special somepony, so she set us up on this date- but your loneliness can't be it because the date is happening... So what's up?"

"Well," started Big Mac, before looking up, "ah don' really..."

"Don't really?" Pinkie repeated, tilting her head. "You don't really, um... Don't really what?" She jumped up. "Don't really like apples?!" she yelled, wide-eyed. "Candy?! Apple candy?!"

"Nope," said Big Mac. "That ain't it."

"So, what then, Maccy?" she asked.

"Ah don' really like that way, filly." He took a deep breath, looking her in the eye. "You ain't mad?"

"No, Big Mac, I'm not mad," she said, smiling. "It would actually be pretty weird, seeing as we might be related. I know that it's not strange to the Apple family, but even as one of them I can't imagine it." She wiped her forehead with her hoof. "And I'm kinda relieved it's nothing big! It'd be awful if you were stressing about something way more than that, maybe something that you couldn't tell anypony in the Apple family let alone ANYPONY at all! If you'd told me you had a horrible secret that you were hiding because you thought nopony would like you if it got out, then I would really be worried because even if I told you everypony would still think the same of you, what if they _wouldn't_?!"

Staring at Pinkie, Big Mac was taken aback. Did... did she know? There was a fine line between an observant pony and Pinkie Pie. So, was she being observant, or just being Pinkie Pie? It was hard to wrap his head around it.

"Like maybe if you visited the house of a really mean smart dog and stupid gentle cat! Or went to a land of pegasi where _everypony_ is ten times as shy as Fluttershy! Or spent a day with a little pink dog in the middle of nowhere!" she yelled, a super-serious expression on her face.

She was just being Pinkie, concluded Big Mac as he heard her ridiculous scenarios. Honestly, who would come up with that sort of thing? Not even the craziest of playwrights. It did bring a smile to his face.

"I see that smile! Are you feeling better, Maccy Whacky?" she asked with a big grin.

"With you 'round, who kin keep frownin'?" he asked. "...Say, Pinkie Pie, if ah happened to - an' this is jes' suppsin' - actually have one of them horrible secrets, what would you tell me?"

"I'd tell you..." Pinkie sat to think for a while. "I'd tell you that it doesn't matter! Everypony has skeletons in their closet! If you were worried, you would probably be better off telling your family and friends about it. It can really hurt when you're not told something by someone you love. So I'd say to follow Applejack's example, and be _honest_!"

The suggestion made Big Mac smile slightly. "Eeyup. Thanks, Pinkie Pie." He looked to the side, and then back to her. "Pinkie, mind doin' me a favour?"

"That depends what it is," said Pinkie, grinning on the edge of her hooves and eyes bright.

"Could ya throw a party, and invite that party-lovin' stallion from a few weeks back?" requested Big Mac. "Cheese Sandwich, that one... Is that possible?"

"You want Chese back in town?!" Pinkie seemed to grow extremely excited. "My best party planner partner and my best friend's best big brother are going to meet?! Of course I can throw a party for that! It'll be a... _I'm the best friend of Pinkie Pie's older brother, I'm meeting the party planner from out of town_ party!"

Mac smiled and nuzzled Pinkie. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie. I'm lookin' forward to it."


End file.
